


A New Start

by still_lycoris



Category: X-Men: Apocalypse (2016) - Fandom
Genre: Angel is Alive, Fluff, Gen, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:39:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9225242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_lycoris/pseuds/still_lycoris
Summary: It's the New Year and Hank thinks about what has gone before and watches friends both old and new celebrate.





	

It had been quite a year, one way or another.

Hank couldn't say that he was sorry it was over. Surviving Apocalypse, rebuilding the school, rebuilding the world, facing the new prejudice that had begun to spring up after such stress, well … it had been difficult, to say the least. He knew that problems didn't magically go away just because the calender rolled over into another cycle of days but at the same time, there was something _refreshing_ about the new year beginning. Something reassuring that made him feel like things might improve.

Charles had apparently felt the same way. At least, Hank assumed that was why he'd decided to put on quite such a lavish New Years party. Normally, most of the students went home for the holidays but this year Charles had invited everybody to stay, invited parents to come and celebrate with them. Not everybody had, of course but a surprising amount of people had accepted, to Charles's obvious pleasure. There had been quite a lot of food and partying and now there was a fireworks display.

A home made fireworks display.

Hank sat next to Charles, watching Jubilee try to make patterns as she twirled her hands. Blue and pink lights crackled as everyone clapped and cheered. Jubilee gave an exaggerated bow and then threw up her hands again, creating more of the bright lights.

“It's a waste of her strength really,” Hank could hear Erik mumbling somewhere nearby. “She shouldn't be using it so frivolously, you never know – ”

“Dad?” Peter sounded very chirpy indeed. “Shut up.”

Hank resolved to give Peter extra marks on the next bit of homework he handed in, no matter how badly written it happened to be. Peter drove him mad sometimes with his flippant attitude and the way he charged around but he also had a good heart. And the clumsy relationship he was building with Erik was rather sweet to watch. 

It was almost enough to make Hank feel comfortable with having Erik around again.

And Erik was trying, anyone could see that. He had visited them, he had been kind, he was trying to fix things that he had broken. He had been quieter than Hank ever remembered him being before. The only times he usually perked up was was when he was Peter or with Raven. Sometimes, Hank wondered if she and Erik would rekindle the romance that he was sure they had once shared but she had never mentioned it. They just smiled at each other when they saw each other and spent time talking, understanding each other.

Raven seemed to be happy in the school and that made Hank happy. She had a different outlook on things and several times, Hank had walked in on her and Charles having debates that were close to rows but they seemed to enjoy them and learn from them. He knew that Charles was filled with joy to have his sister back at his side. Filled with happiness that he was able to rebuild a part of his life that he'd thought might be broken forever.

As Jubilee threw up another glorious cloud of sparks, Kurt playfully teleported around her, letting her illuminate him as he moved. It was a clever set of movements, they had obviously worked together to match their movements. Kurt was laughing, curling his tail, so _happy_. He and Jubilee had become close and Hank wasn't surprised. They were both generally happy souls who tried to see the best in other people, no matter what.

Nearby, the light was glimmering off the metal that remained on Angel's wings. For once, the bitter scowl that was normally etched onto his face was absent and he was smiling at the fireworks – or possibly at Kurt. Hank knew that they were close, surprisingly so given the way that they had met. Kurt was one of the few people that Angel had opened up to. Hank knew that Charles was hoping Angel would turn a corner this year, truly recover from the wounds Apocalypse had inflicted on his already damaged psyche. Hank wasn't quite so sure that it would work out that way but he wanted to believe it. 

There was another flash of light and Hank saw Scott and Jean sitting very close together. He wasn't entirely sure but he thought that they might be holding hands. They'd been getting closer lately, working together a lot. If Hank didn't think it was a little inappropriate to gossip about his students romantic lives, he might have asked Charles.

Charles was sitting next to him, laughing softly. Moira was on his other side, talking with David. She had visited them a lot, bringing him along and David had never once batted an eyelid at the powerful mutants around him. He seemed to take it in his stride, in fact. Charles said children could always be taught. Children were always the easiest when it came to changing attitudes.

“Are you happy, Hank?”

He had obviously been too lost in his thoughts. Charles had laid a gentle hand on his arm and was looking at him, a faint touch of anxiety evident. He knew it had been a hard year for Hank, adapting to the loss of his serum, accepting that without a lot of work, he would be blue and furry permanently It wasn't as bad as it could have been once but it was still hard, seeing the way people looked at him. The way people reacted to him because he was different and would always be different.

But it was all right. It was something that he was getting used to too.

“I am, Charles. Happy New Year.”

Charles smiled at him, one of his wonderful, hope-filled smiles that made his face shine. Jubilee sent up one final firework, an explosion of light and heat that glowed above them in a glittering waterfall. Everyone broke into applause and Jubilee bowed with a laugh of pure joy. Hank joined in with the clapping and cheering.

Yes. He was sure that it was going to be a good new year.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 12dayschristmas


End file.
